HYDE'S NEW ROMANCE
by Jet Margera
Summary: Hyde meets one of lauries friends and they become a bit close!
1. The Meeting

All characters except Jess are copyrighted

All characters except Jess are copyrighted

CHAPTER 1-The meeting

Scene is set in Eric's basement. 

Kelso is sitting on the sofa with Jackie.

Hyde is rocking back on a chair. 

Eric is sitting on the back of the sofa

Donna is standing up talking to him

Fez is sitting on the other side of the sofa also on a chair. 

FEZ: Do you think we should have a party?

DONNA: where?

FEZ: Anywhere as long as it has toast

(DONNA laughs)

JACKIE: Fez, does your life revolve around toast.

(Fez stands up)

FEZ: No my sweet princess, my life revolves around you, Whore.

(KELSO stands up and is about to hit FEZ, when LAURIE and another girl come down the stairs.)

LAURIE: Watcha doing losers

FEZ: Who is the Groovy whore?

LAURIE: This is Jess.

JESS: Hi

LAURIE: She will be staying with us for a while, Eric, and I don't want to think that you or any of you friends will trouble her while she is here.

KELSO: Hi Laurie

LAURIE: Hello Michael

(KELSO looks smitten; JACKIE punches him in the arm!)

KELSO: Ow!

LAURE:Jess I'm just going up stairs to get the wash stuff you coming?

JESS: Na' I'll stay down here and talk to your brother and his friends.

LAURIE: Mmm ok!

(LAURIE walks back up the stairs.)

HYDE: Why are you staying here?

JESS: Well because, my house is being redecorated and my mom and dad said I could stay here.

HYDE: How do you know Laurie?

JESS: We met at a party, ages ago, we go shopping and everything now!

HYDE: How old are you?

JESS: Sixteen

ERIC: That's a year younger than us!

JESS: So!

DONNA: Then why are you hanging out with Laurie?

ERIC: Yeah Laurie is…

FEZ:A groovy Whore!

(Whole room laughs)

JACKIE: doesn't she ever get on your nerves?

JESS: Ohh Yeah!

(Room laughs again)

ERIC:Well if you don't like her then why are you staying with her?

JESS: Got nowhere else to stay

DONNA: You're a strange girl!

ERIC: But you think my sister is annoying so we like ya!

JESS: Yeah!

JACKIE: Want to hang with us later?

JESS: Sure why not!

(Kitty comes down stairs)

KITTY: I see you've all met Jessica!

(Every one nods –except JESS of course)

JESS: While Laurie's out these lot have invited me to hang with them later is that ok?

KITTY: Yes dear you have a nice time now!

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. the arguement

CHAPTER 2 - The Argument  
  
  
  
1 SCENE IS SET IN LAURIE'S BEDROOM  
  
Jess is doing LAURIE's make-up and hair. Getting ready for Laurie to go out.  
  
LAURIE: Why don't you come with me!  
  
JESS: Can't, I promised your brother and his friends that I would hang with them tonight!  
  
LAURIE: Eww. Why would you want to hang with such a bunch of losers!  
  
JESS: I already do!  
  
LAURIE: Ahh you little bitch  
  
JESS: Well it's true isn't it?  
  
LAURIE: My brother and his friends are little pot smoking stoners!  
  
JESS: (Starting to shout) Why do you have to bitch about every one.  
  
LAURIE: I don't!  
  
JESS: You do you a little slut!  
  
(JESS storms out of the room)  
  
DOWN IN ERIC'S BASEMENT  
  
Donna is sitting on the sofa next to Eric  
  
Jackie is sitting on the washing machine  
  
Kelso is on a chair next to the washing machine  
  
Hyde is standing up.  
  
The basement is rather smoky  
  
ERIC: Fez if you want toast go and make it!  
  
FEZ: Your house your toast!  
  
ERIC: The bread is in the cupboard the toaster's on the side!  
  
FEZ: But.  
  
HYDE: Just go!  
  
(FEZ runs up the stairs bumping into JESS as she storms down them)  
  
DONNA: Hi Jess, What's up?  
  
JESS: Eric I hate your sister sooooooooooooooooo much!  
  
ERIC: Why?  
  
JESS: What do you mean by why! She's just such a little bitch!  
  
DONNA: Okay what happened!  
  
JESS: She was going on about how I should come with her than hang with you little pot smoking stoners!  
  
HYDE: She does it all the time  
  
JESS: And you just take that!  
  
HYDE: Yeah!  
  
JESS: Well I don't!  
  
HYDE: It wasn't even about you!  
  
JESS: Are you on Laurie's side?  
  
HYDE: Oh no!  
  
JESS: Exactly  
  
ERIC: Ok then are we still on for tonight, you coming to the movies with us?  
  
JESS: Well I thought we were just gonna hang!  
  
FEZ: We changed our minds!  
  
JESS: ok!  
  
(Awkward silence)  
  
KELSO: Let's go!  
  
(Everyone stands up, and walks up the stairs. We the change scene to upstairs in the living room  
  
Laurie is sitting next to Kittie on the sofa.)  
  
LAURIE: I don't want Jess living here anymore, she annoys me too much!  
  
KITTIE: Why you to were great friends!  
  
LAURIE: She is a traitor!  
  
KITTIE: Well I think I should get you some milk and cookies then you should apologise to Jess  
  
LAURIE: I don't think so! Any way she is hanging out with Eric tonight.  
  
KITTIE: I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind you coming  
  
(Then Eric walks in with Jess, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Jackie and fez, who had a mouthful of toast.)  
  
ERIC: What wouldn't I mind?  
  
KITTIE: Taking your sister out with you  
  
ERIC: yes I would!  
  
KITTIE: why?  
  
ERIC: Cause jess and um. NO!  
  
(Eric and the gang walk over to the front door and walk out Kelso last before he exits he says)  
  
KELSO: Bye Laurie  
  
LAURIE: Bye Kelso. (Said rather unenthusiastically)  
  
(Then Kelso exits) 


	3. The Kiss

CHAPTER3- The Movies  
  
The gang + Jess are sitting in the cinema watching the film, the have one row to themselves, from the left sitting Donna, Eric, Kelso, Jackie, Jess, Hyde & Fez, this part of the dialogue is thought)  
  
DONNA: Her dress is totally horrible, Eww!  
  
ERIC: Mmm Donna naked  
  
KELSO: Jackie or Laurie  
  
JACKIE: Great dress. But her nose is so fake.  
  
JESS: I hate Laurie, (looks at Hyde) Damn!  
  
HYDE: (looks at Jess) Damn!  
  
FEZ: I want toast!  
  
DONNA: Who would actually wear that?  
  
ERIC: Don't let Donna see me looking at her.  
  
KELSO: Laurie's easy and Jackie's short any way!  
  
JACKIE: I love being me!  
  
JESS: Why is Laurie so annoying?  
  
HYDE: I hope Jess and Laurie get into a fight that'll give us some action! (Laughs)  
  
FEZ: Look at the racks on that whore.  
  
(Scene change to the basement, Donna on the sofa Jess sitting next to her Hyde sitting next to the sofa Jackie and Kelso standing up fez sitting on a chair watching the TV and Eric sitting on the side of the sofa next to Donna)  
  
DONNA: Well that film was different!  
  
FEZ: American films are so stupid  
  
HYDE: Jess are you ok?  
  
JESS: Yeah  
  
HYDE: You seem a little upset  
  
JESS: It's just where do I stay now I can't stay with Laurie  
  
ERIC: You could stay down here with Hyde if you wanted  
  
(Jess and Hyde look at each other)  
  
JESS: I'm sure he doesn't want some.  
  
FEZ: .cute sexy funny blonde whore staying with him, I wouldn't mind  
  
HYDE: I don't mind as long as you don't get in the way  
  
KELSO: BURN!!  
  
HYDE: Kelso shut up!  
  
KELSO: Sorry man I just appreciate a good burn!  
  
HYDE: that wasn't a burn man that was a joke!  
  
JESS: you idiot Kelso!  
  
HYDE: you can stay here jess as long as you bring beer! (smiles)  
  
JESS: sure whatever hyde  
  
DONNA: hyde!  
  
HYDE : I'm joking Donna man  
  
DONNA: Whatever Hyde!  
  
JESS: Are you all sure  
  
ERIC: Hyde obviously doesn't mind  
  
JESS : what you mean by that?  
  
ERIC: Oh nothing  
  
(from upstairs)  
  
KITTIE: Jess would you come up here for a bit please I need to talk to you.  
  
JESS: (shouting up stairs) Ok hang on ms. Forman 9 to the gang) I'll be right back.  
  
HYDE: Eric I really should hit you!  
  
ERIC: I'm sorry it just slipped out  
  
DONNA: what's going on? Eric tell me! (Eric leans over and whispers in donna's ear) Hyde oh my god you like Jess!  
  
HYDE: Eric how many other people have you told?  
  
ERIC: only Kelso, and fez  
  
HYDE: Eric you promised not to tell anyone that.  
  
JACKIE: You like jess! Everyone knows and it's not because of anything Eric said! It's so obvious when you look at her then she looms at you and you look away!  
  
HYDE: I really need to get out of here (he stands up and walks to the back door.)  
  
(Jess comes down the stairs)  
  
JESS: Where's Hyde gone?  
  
DONNA: long story!  
  
JESS: I'll go find him.  
  
ERIC: well jess I don't think that's (before he could finish jess had grabbed her coat off of the back of the sofa and walked out the door)  
  
( we see jess walking along the side of the road it's snowing and the wind is blowing in her face, we see Hyde a couple of paces in front, jess runs up)  
  
HYDE: Oh. Hi, I expect they told you too.  
  
JESS: told me what?  
  
HYDE: they didn't? ah well it doesn't matter then  
  
JESS: (she stands in front of hyde so he can't go any further) Hyde tell me (she smiles sweetly)please.  
  
HYDE: (he stops) Jess ok listen, I have feelings for you but I know you don't feel the same way about me. I told Eric in confidence and he told everyone thet's why I walked out.  
  
JESS: How did work that one out?  
  
HYDE: What?  
  
JESS: that I didn't like you  
  
HYDE: I dunno I never thought a rich classy girl could be attracted to someone like me  
  
JESS: (grabs Hyde's hands) Hyde don't put yourself down, you never know, I might like you  
  
HYDE: do you?  
  
JESS: to tell the truth yeah, I do.  
  
HYDE: Really?  
  
JESS: yes!  
  
(they move towards each other and kiss)  
  
BACK IN THE BASEMENT  
  
Eric: I feel really bad about hyde  
  
DONNA: Jess likes him though  
  
JACKIE: no she doesn't she would've done something by now  
  
(the door opens and incomes jess and hyde)  
  
HYDE: Eric, I'm sorry man I shouldn't've gone over the top  
  
ERIC: (stands up) yeah I'm sorry I told donna that thing  
  
JESS: what that hyde likes me?  
  
JACKIE: you told her  
  
HYDE: yeah it was quite cool 


End file.
